


Catfish: Derry, Maine

by crylorenaissance



Category: IT (2017), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Catfishing, F/M, please don't be alarmed, she's catfishing patrick for personal gain, there is no real relationship there, this started as a joke and I actually wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: After getting fed up with the constant harassment from Patrick Hockstetter, Richie, David and Nightshade decide it's time to take matters into their own hands. They create a fake personality in hopes of screwing him over. Everything goes awry when he asks for a picture and they have to turn Nightshade into a blonde Instagram model and create a fake personality for her to use in public. Maybe this will end up worse than they thought.





	Catfish: Derry, Maine

“What the fuck does ‘leukocyte’ mean?!” Richie shouted as Nightshade typed the fake name.

“It’s a type of white blood cell, Richie. Natasha Leukocyte is a play on my name and personality. I had to choose a first name that began with N and a last name that wasn’t horribly obvious. Besides, only someone who took anatomy would know that. And Hockstetter barely even goes to any class.”

Richie had to hand it to Nightshade, it was pretty damn clever.

There was a reason behind this. They weren’t really doing it to be mean, not that it mattered. Hockstetter was a grade-A jackass. He had started harassing David, Richie and Nightshade recently about something or another and they were getting revenge on him for it. What better way than to make him fall for a fake personality, only to completely surprise him by it being those three. Admittedly, it did seem a bit cruel at first, but he was a despicable human and didn’t deserve their pity.

“Isn’t he not capable of emotions, though?” David asked, looking through Nightshade’s closet for some clothes she had stolen from him.

“No, he’s not,” Nightshade replied.

“Yeah, but he’s got a thing for Nightshade,” Richie interjected.

“I mean, who wouldn’t? Have you met me?”

“She’s pretty fucking great,” David added.

They had been in this chatroom with Hockstetter for an hour and there was no sign of any type of emotion between either party. He was just talking about some weird fantasies he had.

“Babe, how long have you had this shirt of Max’s?”

“I don’t have any of Max’s clothes!” Nightshade got up from the desk and looked at the button down in David’s hands. “This is yours.”

“It isn’t.”

“Oh no!”

“Guys! Check this out!” Richie shouted. 

David dropped the shirt and they looked at the laptop screen.

_ I wanna see that pretty face of yours. _

“Fuck!” Nightshade shouted. There was no way he wouldn’t recognize her. She had also taken off all of her makeup already. She paused for a second. There could be a way for them to do this.

“Ok, I’m going to do my makeup. Hardcore shit this time. David, find me an outfit that looks normal. Richie, stall the shit out of him.”

_ Just let me put on my makeup. _

Nightshade sat down at the other end of her desk and turned on all of the lights.

“When did you get this?” David asked, grabbing a white a-line dress from Nightshade’s closet.

“I have no idea, but I’m gonna wear it. Leave it on the bed.”

“He replied! He said, ‘come on, dollface. That don’t matter to me.’” Richie read the messages in a similar tone as Hockstetter’s.

“Tell him I don’t want him seeing me ugly and that I’m getting pretty for him. God, I hate myself.”

When she was done putting on all of that makeup and contouring so much she looked different, she grabbed the dress David had put on her bed and grabbed something from the back of her closet. A wig. And a very nice one, at that. Anyone who had seen her face, though, would know it was really her. 

“Why do you have a blonde wig?” Richie asked.

It was for the Renaissance faire, but Richie didn’t need to know that.

“Halloween.”

David walked back into the room from getting a snack and jumped at seeing how normal Nightshade looked.

“Richie, is this good photography lighting?”

“Yeah. Hurry up, I can’t stall much longer!”

Nightshade worked out her angles and mimicked the models she always saw on Instagram. She looked pouty and wouldn’t actually look at the camera.

She sent the picture to her email and had Richie quickly send it to the chat.

They all held their breath.

_ How come I’ve never seen you round Derry? _

“Shit, what do we do?!” Richie yelped.

“Tell him she just moved here,” David told him.

A little message popped up telling them he was typing.

_ Guess I’ll see you at school then _

A pause.

A picture popped up and they all screamed.

“Why the hell is he shirtless?!”

“I wish I wasn’t wearing my glasses!”

“Jesus Christ.”

_ See you soon, Natasha _

It was so ominous and vaguely threatening.

Nightshade had slept all day since her work was closed Sundays and only been up for about two hours. She and David would probably stay up all night. It would prevent her from being forced to redo her makeup in the morning and she could just mentally prepare herself for the hell they had all gotten into.

Morning came too quickly.

“Shit, what am I gonna do about my umbrella?”

“We’re going to get there early, babe, don’t worry. He won’t see it.”

They got to school before anyone else really arrived and Nightshade went into the bathroom to smoke before school started.

Her hand was shaking when she ground the butt into the wall before flicking it out the window.

Nightshade hopped down from the ledge and left the bathroom.

“Hiya, sweetheart.”

_ Fuck. _

“Patrick! I barely recognized you with your shirt actually on.”

It was subtle but still a dig at him for doing that.

He dragged her over to his friends, keeping an arm around her waist at all times.

Victor was the only one who actually recognized her. He raised an eyebrow and she subtly shook her head at him.

“Who’s the girl with Hockstetter and why does she look like Nightshade?” Eddie asked.

“Because it  _ is _ Nightshade,” David said.


End file.
